


Random Stuff I Decided to Write.

by reads



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reads/pseuds/reads
Summary: This is just a whole bunch of stuff I decided to write for no good reason. It was most likely because I was bored and had nothing else better to do. It could also be that I finally got motivation to write. Then, I wrote whatever came to mind.





	Random Stuff I Decided to Write.

Just Typing Away at the Computer: An Essay  
By Reads

This is practice typing because I have lost a lot of skill in the art of typing. This is bad because during this coming school year I will be typing a lot of essays. I want to be as prepared as possible, so here I am just typing away at the computer working on typing. I love typing. I type because it is fun. I missed typing when the school year ended, so here I am just typing away at the computer typin’ and tryin’ to be texan. I want to type often. I have a story I want to write and it requires a lot of typing, so here I am typing away at the computer.  
I hope to increase my speed so I can type faster than last year. I have a college course this year, it’s an english college course, so I need to increase my speed a lot. I need to type at a speed that will allow me to type my essays fast enough to get them done on time and still have time for 10th grade english essays, so here I am just typing away at the computer. I’ll just type and type till I run out of time and have to start making dinner for my family. My mama has gone to volunteer at the clinic and my dad is at work, and here I am just typing away at the computer doing nothing with my life.  
J’aime parler français parce que c’est intéressant. Je parle français souvent. Je veux parler français avec un partenaire, mais je n’ai pas un partenaire, so I just sit here typing away at the computer in french by myself :’(. I type and type even though it’s somewhat boring. I wont stop and can’t stop, so I’m here just typing away at the computer till the day I die.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but that's what makes it humorous. Also, feel free to spell check my french. I'm still in my first year of french lessons, so I can use all the help I can get. - reads


End file.
